


Eternal War Interlude; Many Meetings

by Anchanted_One



Series: Eternal War [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Catching Up, Chatlogs, Conversations, Gen, Interlude, Making a new friend, Old Friends, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchanted_One/pseuds/Anchanted_One
Summary: Many Meetings (Not Really?)En Route to Odessen, Arro talks to allies old and new returning after the battle of Asylum.





	Eternal War Interlude; Many Meetings

Arro meets Theron.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything. Only kidding, I don’t care!”  
“Theron Shan!”  
“Glad you remember me. After seeing the medical report Lana sent, I wasn’t sure.”  
“How have you been these last five years?”  
“Has it really been that long? Wow. It’s… it’s been rough, lemme tell you that.”  
“Last time I saw you was after the mess on Ziost.”  
“Yeah… right before everything changed. You gone, Darth Marr dead, a new enemy, a new war…”  
“What did you do during the war?”  
“Still suspended for Ziost. Saresh didn’t let me get anywhere near anything important. Didn’t even let me off Coruscant. I spent the war requesting any assignments. Anything at all. Espionage, sabotage, assessing our own forces, a desk job even. All denied. I was too hot-headed, she said.”  
“ _ Saresh _ called you a hot-head? _ Saresh _ ? Did you mark the date on the calendar.”  
“Yeah, I even remembered to mention being that kettle called black by the pot in my resignation letter after we lost. Still wasn’t allowed off Coruscant though.”  
“Imagine that!”  
*snort*  
“So how are you here now? Illegally?”  
“Illegally! You wound me!”  
“You got someone to smuggle you off Coruscant, didn’t you?”  
“... yeah. It was Jorgan.”  
“And what then?”  
“Let’s see… I got offworld about two months after the war ended. First thing I tried to find was allies. Most of the Jedi had disappeared, gone into exile. Satele had vanished, and I had lost touch with most of my contacts. SIS refused to even speak to me. Officially, anyway. Saresh’s orders, I imagine. A lot of people I would have turned to for… anything resembling anything… were dead, incarcerated, knocked out, or gone to ground. Even Lana was radio silent, though she was kind enough to return my call as soon as possible. She was already on Zakuul, looking for you.”  
“Tell me about Satele. And Jasme.”  
“Well… last time I saw Mom was a month before the war ended. Right before we had to abandon all but the most crucial worlds, start rationing everything, and pray that Saresh would begin talking about surrendering. Of course she didn’t.”  
“So back to your Mother…”  
“Yeah. She had lost almost the entire Order in the war. She had given her life to the Jedi, and to the Republic, choosing them over her family. They were her life.”  
“But isn’t the Republic still here?”  
“Is it? Even then we knew that Saresh was taking over, that she had no interest in surrendering power. She can call a special session of the Senate and get them to reorganize as an Empire with herself as Empress if she wanted.”  
“What? It’s that bad?”  
“Lana didn’t tell you?” *Looks at Lana.* “Guess she didn’t realize it herself. Maybe she knows a lot about the state of the Republic but too busy to have a finger on the pulse of our government.”  
*Lana agrees, shocked*  
“So… Satele…?”  
“What? Oh, yeah. Jasme arranged our first family get-together, we met, all trying to comfort each other over the losses. We went to bed, and when we woke up, Satele had already left. I haven’t seen her since. She hasn’t responded to my messages, or Jasme’s, or even Malcom’s.”  
“How are they?”  
“Malcolm’s retired. Spends all of his time meeting the families of those that were lost. Most spacers give him a discount rate coz they know. Jasme didn’t leave with the Jedi. She is waiting for us on Odessen.”  
“And what have you been up to?”  
“Learning what I can, making contacts, waiting. A lot of waiting.”

* * *

Arro meets Jorgan

“Jorgan? I remember you from Yavin!”  
“Battlemaster.”  
“So it’s ‘Major’, now!”  
“Technically I’m not Republic military anymore.”  
“Technically there’s no Jedi Order anymore.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“So... if you’re in charge of Havoc now…”  
“The Colonel is still alive. Oh, yeah he was promoted in honor of his achievements when he asked to retire.”  
“What happened? If it’s not too much…”  
“It’s fine. Queens was stranded on Klatooine, and the building she was in collapsed. There was a big enough hole for her to fire out of, and she continued to fight from that crumbled post, alone, for the next three weeks before her ammo ran out. Two months before she was down to quarter rations, hoping someone would come. There had been five other soldiers with her. All dead and decomposing. She was shell-shocked and heavily malnourished when we finally got to her after the war had ended. What she endured… She committed herself to an asylum for Veterans.”  
“So when were you given command?”  
“Not until after he retired. I was in charge of Demon Squad, but that was disbanded. Of the original Havoc I was part of, Dorne and Forex are the only ones whose locations I know— Forex is working for the recruitment office of all places, and Dorne is basically under house arrest because of where she’s from.”  
“Right, defected Imperial, I remember.”  
“She proved herself a dozen times over and they still had the nerve to— Argh! She even refused my offer to smuggle her offworld to prove her loyalty.”  
“Is that why you helped Theron?”  
“Roger. The arrangements I used for him were originally made for Dorne. But we stayed in touch afterwards, got close.”  
“That’s good. For the both of you. I’m happy for you.”

* * *

Arro meets Kaliyo  
“Hey there Kaliyo. Got a moment?”  
“Hey there yourself Jedi, You don’t look like much, do you?”  
“Wanted to get introduced, make sure we’re on the same side here.”  
“You talking about the fireworks?”  
“Those ‘Fireworks’ went off at Civilian structures. Seven killed, fifty wounded. Those are acts of terrorism.”  
“Eh. Details.”  
“Kaliyo!”  
“You don’t yet get to say my name unless I’m in bed with you!”  
“I ever see Archiban again, I’ll let him know that.”  
“If _ I _ ever see that shithead, I’m gonna feed im to my Nexu.”  
“... you have a Nexu? Can I pet him—or her?”  
“No.”  
“Oh fine. So why were you on Zakuul in the first place?”  
“I did some work with Cipher Nine. The original one, not the hack that replaced her after Corellia.”  
“So your file says—”  
“She went dark after that. We weren’t that close, so I didn’t expect her to stay in touch, but she was listed as KIA. Completely disappeared! But then I came across some chatter that she’d resurfaced. Was working for your Alliance.”  
“So you infiltrated Zakuul, set off multiple bombs to get our—her—attention? Why?”  
Shrugs. “Those were the best years of my life. Galaxy seemed so dull without her.”  
“Well, she’s not with us.”  
“So I heard, but you’re the guy that’s killed three Emperors—that’s better than nothing. You keep me entertained like she used to, and I’ll keep civvies out of my blast zones. Deal?”  
“... Deal. Now about that Nexu…”  
“... I don’t have one, okay? But I _ will _ find a nasty one if your asshole doctor comes near me again.”

Outtake: "'#notmydoc'" "What was that?" "Nothing."

  
  



End file.
